mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cara Mirndt
Name Real Name: Cara Mirndt IC Information Current Age: 18 Attitude: Cara projects an aire of outward calm, often being described by others as quiet and reserved. However, this surface calm often hides internal struggles, especially where conflicts between her sworn duty and yearnings of her heart are concerned. Appearance: Cara has the round face and solid build conmmon amoung Chondathan. Her hair is kept short, as a matter of practicality rather than style. While she does not consider herself attractive, especially compared to the beautiful people she tends to surround herself with, others seem to see something she doesn't. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): On duty or off, Cara is normally seen in a dark blue tabard, with the Hammer and Scales prominently displayed. Her feet are protected by a simple pair of sandles that lace halfway up the calf. Character's Religious Dogma: Act with honor, respect your enemies, judge each individual by their merits, do not allow yourself to be swayed by superficial characteristics such as race, nationality or faction association, make reparations whenever one is injured, either intentionally or unintentionally. Common Statistics Race: Human Height: 5'9" Weight: 125 lbs Skin Tone: Fair Eyes: Hazel Hair: Chestnut Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Favored Weapons: Unarmed Accent: Cormyrean Commonly spoken languages: Common, Chondathan Recognizable Features: None Relatives: Joshua Mirndt (Father), Miri Mirndt (Mother) Affiliations: Order of the True Sword Friends and Allies: Sir Zak'irias, Rahhi K'hhylm, Senshi, Shin Megami, Draksa Staune, Jhessail Amblecrown, Brother Loris Backstory: Born to Joshua Mirndt, a small time independent merchant, and his wife Miri in Arabel in 1358, Cara never had much interest in the traditional girlie things. She preferred to spend her time with the sometimes rough boys that ran around the streets near her father's shop. From these boys she learned how to hide where others couldn't see her, and notice things others might overlook. Shortly after turning eight her mother had a long talk with her, suggesting that she may want to distance herself from her current group of friends. As a strong willed girl she may have been tempted to disobey her mother, but one of the boys she used to run with was picked up by the Purple Dragons in association with a suspicious fire in the Merchant District. From that point on she spent her days in her father's shop, hiding in corners or behind carts, making a game of watching the people that would come and go. Her game paid off when one day she spied a teenage boy pocket some small ware from one of the carts. When she confronted the boy he denied it. He may have gotten away with it, as her father was too busy with customers to notice, but hiding in shadows wasn't the only skill young Cara had learned from her street friends. A knee to the groin and several kicks to the stomach later, she had the item back on the cart and the boy stumbled, cursing out of the shop. The next day, the boy showed up at the shop again, this time with a man dressed in the finery of noblility and a number of Blades of the Purple Dragons. Cara looked on in shock as the Purple Dragons took her father into custody on charges of assault. Just as unexpectedly, the nobleman dropped all charges a few days later. That same day, a priest of Tyr showed up at her father's shop. It was then that she learned that she was to enter into training at the nearby Abbey of the Scales, a monastery dedicated to Tyr, and that the priest, Brother Tormus, was to be her sponsor. Sheltered behind the walls of the Abbey of the Scales for the last ten years, Cara has had very little experience with social interaction. In groups she still tends to hang back and observe, preferring to let others do the talking. When she does speak, she chooses her words carefully, saying precisely what needs saying and nothing more. Recent Developments: Cara, along with Brother Loris, lead the recovery operation following the assault on the Hall of Helm. She is currently using her training in alchemy to help replenish the armory at Fort Vancing. On a more personal note, Cara is involved in a budding romance with Tormish paladin Sir Zak'irias. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: (use PC creation date) Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): None Class: Monk Current Character Level: 11 Current Character Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Tyr Category:PC